The Sun
by I'm So Me It's Crazy
Summary: Kay, a younger sister of Sam and Dean Winchester, comes to the Cullens for help after Dean is bitten by a vampire. When Jacob imprints on her, and the Cullens accept her as family things get a little rocky, to say the least. SN xover, ExB
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hi. I'm Ginny. This is not my first fanfiction story, and I'm looking for feedback. Don't hold back, please. Read and review! And thank you for hitting this page, even if you don't read it.

Chapter 1

I had been driving for hours. I couldn't stop, no matter what. My adrenaline and my abilities kept me going, kept me from pissing on myself, screaming from hunger, even from stopping to grab a coffee to keep me awake. I was shaking as I veered right onto a slightly hidden road, but not because of anything that I've mentioned. The problem was my brother, writhing in agony in the back seat, and screaming louder than I've heard anyone scream in my entire life.

"Dean…" I murmured. Already, even though the transformation was not yet complete, he could hear my whisper. He attempted to muffle his cries, but a second later they broke out just as loud as ever. I focused on the road ahead. The turns were sharp, but it was light out, and the Impala could take it easily.

A few minutes later, I pulled up to a huge white house, with pillars and the works. It was beautiful, the kind of house I would have had, I decided, if everything were normal, if my parents weren't killed by demons, and if my brother weren't turning into a vampire. Sam flashed through my mind, but I couldn't think about that now. I had to take it one step at a time.

The door of the house was opening. A blonde man, early twenties, filed out along with a taller blonde teenager, a short spiky-haired girl, and a beast of a teenage boy with black curly hair. I got out of the car and took one glance at Dean, his cries echoing off the forest walls around us, and approached the group of vampires.

As I got closer, I noticed their eyes were gold, and relaxed slightly. It was true. They were good.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle. This is some of my family." He began to gesture to the vampires behind him. "Jasper, Alice, and Emmett." The one he called Jasper seemed to be having some difficulty keeping a straight face, his brows crunching up slightly.

"My name is Kayla. Kay. I was told you could help me." I didn't include with what. I thought it was pretty obvious, what with Dean screaming in the background.

"Who is that?" Jasper asked.

"My brother." I replied. Alice's face seemed to glaze over temporarily.

"How long as he been like that?" She asked. Carlisle was already making his way towards the car with Emmett in tow.

"Two days." I replied as I followed them. "Wait. He's been very…off. Let me talk to him for a minute."

"It's not very safe to be around a young vampire." Carlisle noted, but stopped advancing anyway. "Alice, call the others." He added, and Alice and Jasper slipped inside faster than I could see.

I walked up to the car. Dean was still writhing, clutching at air. After opening the back seat door, I leaned in.

"Dean. We're here. I found them. You're gonna be okay."

"Just kill me." He cried. It took me a second to get my voice back. That was the first thing he's said to me in two days.

"You won't be a monster, Dean. I've found people who can help. Just hold on for me, okay? Everything will be fine. Trust me." I leaned down to kiss his forehead, but decided against it, got out of the car and walked towards Carlisle. Emmett was already moving past me to the car.

"Why don't we move this all inside? Emmett is going to take your brother somewhere safe and secluded until he's finished." Carlisle said kindly, with a small smile. I nodded.

Inside the house, everything was white and clean. It was relaxing. These vampires were like none I'd ever met before. Certainly they were nothing like the ones that attacked us. After using a bathroom, I took a seat on a small couch in their sitting room. Carlisle walked in with Alice, Jasper, and a brunette and copper haired couple I hadn't yet met. Carlisle handed me a bottle of water, and I drank from it gratefully.

"This is my son Edward, and his wife Bella." Carlisle introduced.

"I'm Kay." I repeated.

There was a moment of silence, or at least I thought. But you could never be too sure with vampires; they could talk in frequencies I'd never know of.

"So, Kay, what brought you here?" Alice began. I frowned and began to gather my thoughts.

"Just start at the beginning." Edward advised. I sighed. Was I that easy to read?

"When I was a baby, my mother was killed by a demon in my nursery." I looked at all of their faces carefully, to make sure we were on the same page. Only the brunette, Bella, shifted slightly. "My father became obsessed with finding out what happened. When he found the truth, he became a paranormal hunter. He died a year and a half back. My brothers and I followed in his footsteps, I guess. It's a family thing." I had to pause. "We're normally very careful. We plan things out, and we're highly trained. I guess this time we were the victims. These vampires came for us. There weren't even records of vampires being in town. We just finished up this exorcism…they raided our motel room, dragged my brother Sam away with them, and left Dean the way I brought him to you."

"What about you? Are you injured?" Carlisle asked gravely.

"They held me back to watch." I answered dimly. My voice cracked as I tried to clear my head of the images. Sammy…

"How did you get away?" Alice asked.

"I'm not as weak as I look." I stated, remembering the force it took to tear a vampire to pieces with no weapons. I shivered and looked over the vampires. Comprehension flitted across Edward's face quickly. I stared at him. There was something odd…some sort of feeling coming from his direction.

_Are you reading my mind?_

His expression was my answer. He automatically stiffened and it took him a moment to compose his facial expression. Alice smirked.

"I just said, I'm not as weak as I look." I repeated. Carlisle cleared his throat slightly.

"What exactly can you do?" He asked.

"I'll tell you my abilities when you tell me yours." I retorted.

"Well, when one is transformed into a vampire, they take their strongest ability from their human life and it is intensified in the next life. The most notable abilities in this room belong to Edward, who can read minds, Bella, who can block things out, Alice, who can see the future, and Jasper, who can manipulate and sense emotions." Carlisle explained.

"Oh." That was so much simpler than mine. "I sense things. And sometimes I can manipulate…things. And I can fight…I'm kind of strong." I said awkwardly, shifting side to side.

"Geez." Bella sighed.

"You're telling me." I commented.

"Kay, you said that one of your brothers was taken by the clan who attacked you." Carlisle said.

"Yes. They dragged him off. Sam."

"I know this is hard, but what do you think happened to him?" Carlisle asked.

"If he's not dead, he's not alive." I said slowly. "My brothers and I are a pretty big deal when it comes to demon hunting. No demon, ghost, poltergeist, vampire, werewolf, or anything would ever catch one of us and let us live."

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

"Seventeen." I answered.

"You'll stay with us, then?" Alice asked, a wide grin on her face.

"I wouldn't want to trouble you more. Isn't there a motel around here?" I asked.

"Not in this town." Bella answered. I sighed.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"Emmett, and his wife Rosalie, took him to a secluded place in the woods where he'll stay until it's safe for him to be around people." Carlisle answered.

"I'll stay here then, if that's alright." I answered Alice. "I mean, I wouldn't want to bother you guys…what with the blood and all."

"Actually, you don't smell of anything, Kay. It's very odd." Jasper spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah…" I tried to move the subject to something else. I knew these vampires were good. I only ever smelled of anything delicious to the vampires that would hurt me. I could never figure out why.

"Come on, Kay. You can have the guest room while you're here." Alice said. I glanced outside. The sun had set, which meant the second day was ending. Dean only had one day left of being alive, Sam too if he was still alive at all. I gulped down a knot in my throat and nodded my head at Alice. There was not much more I could do than get a night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke to heavy rain and thunder. Sighing, I sat up. I was stiff, and my head was throbbing lightly. All night long, nightmares wouldn't let me rest. A couple times I woke up screaming. Alice only came in the first time that happened, her husband in tow, a feeling of calm spreading through the air. I nodded at them to let them know I was fine.

"Sorry. This is the norm." I told them. They made sorry faces, half smiling. "It's cool. You can't hunt demons and dream of normal things." I added before I rolled back over.

I opened my door and walked downstairs, hearing the most beautiful piano music I've ever heard in my life. Forgetting the smell of coffee that filled the air, I followed the sound. Edward sat pressing away at the piano keys, his eyes closed, his body in perfect piano player position. He was gorgeous. They all were, in fact. I wondered what Dean would look like, when I would get to see him. Edward stopped playing and turned to me, smiling softly.

"Do you play?" He asked.

"Not even Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." I answered, laughing nervously. "You're very good." I noted.

"Thank you. I have a lot of time on my hands." He answered.

"Must suck." I said. He began to make his way towards me. I tried my best not to stiffen.

"It's less boring once you get used to it." He commented. "Can I get you something to eat? A cup of coffee?" He asked, smiling.

"You read my mind." I joked.

"I tend to do that." He answered. I walked to the kitchen and saw Alice sitting in a chair, staring at a cup of coffee in front of her, a confused look on her face. When I sat down next to her, she pushed the cup to me. I

"Three sugars, no milk?" She asked. I nodded, thinking that this must be the most "every-day" way I've ever seen someone use his or her precognitive ability. Sam should have taken a page from Alice's book. Alice still stared at my coffee as I drank it.

"You've never had coffee before?" I asked, incredulous.

"I don't remember anything from my human life." She shrugged as she spoke.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's not a big deal. I don't have my past, but I have the future." She said, winking. I laughed.

"I guess it's a fair trade." I said.

"No, it's better." She paused, looking at Edward. He was looking at her, and I thought I saw his head move slightly. I sensed that something was happening, it felt like commotion in my head. Then I knew. Alice was using Edward's ability to speak to him privately. I sighed, my abilities telling me there was no reason not to trust them, despite the fact that they could communicate without me knowing. A moment later, Edward was gone. Alice looked at me.

"Bella just woke up." She told me.

"I thought you guys didn't sleep." I said.

"Bella can." Alice smiled. I nodded and sipped my coffee. "You came at a very odd time, Kay. We're in the beginning of a war." I almost spit my coffee out.

"Between who?" I asked. This could not be a coincidence, that I was sent here with my vampire-turning-brother at the start of a war.

"Well, the werewolves are pretty pissed at us, but there's this vampire, Victoria. Her mate attacked Bella last year, hurt her pretty bad. Emmett and Jasper killed him for Edward. Now Victoria is after Bella for revenge. She's been in hiding for a while now. Last time she came close to Forks, the werewolves banged her up pretty bad. But she's the reason everyone's on edge…for the most part. There's also been a string of killings in Seattle that lead us to believe there are too many newborns in that city for comfort."

I sat and let that information process.

"I'll fight with you if you need me." I said. Alice nodded, but I could tell she didn't expect anything from me. "Alice, I mean it. I think I'm here for a reason. I always am somewhere for a reason."

"We appreciate it. It's just that, I'm not sure there's much you could do." She admitted. "You are still human."

"I've kicked demon ass before. A lot. I'm sure I could do something." She smiled but let the subject drop.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked. I fidgeted.

"Actually, I need to make a few calls. I need to go get my laptop." I told her. She nodded and jumped down from the high bar seat she was sitting in. I jumped down after her, not so gracefully, landing with a thud and laughed. She laughed too.

In the living room, sitting in front of my laptop, I checked much too hopefully for an e-mail from Sam before I called the roadhouse, Missouri, Bobby, and everyone else's number I could get my hands on. Ash offered to send some hunters out to find Sam, but I told him no, thinking that there was something bigger going on than vampires. I couldn't ask them to do that, they could get hurt. I only told Missouri about Dean's condition. She would have found out eventually anyway. The whole time I made these calls, Alice watched, captivated. When I finished my last call, it was three, and she leaned back in her chair.

"You guys really branch out." She noted. "You're a bigger community than I thought."

"We just like to stick together." I explained. Alice turned to the Television, and we watched it for a while. I suspected neither of us was really paying attention. I was just trying to keep my hands from twitching nervously.

"Excuse me." A male voice said. I turned. Carlisle stood in the doorway to the room. "I wanted to discuss your living conditions."

"Sure." I said awkwardly. There was not much else to say.

"Your brother should be finishing up his transformation sometime tonight. He won't be okay to see you for another two weeks at least. You seem to have no smell, which will help, but we just want to be careful. After that, it will be months before he can go out in public, and he'll have to stick to rainy forested areas." He explained. I nodded. My brother's hunting career would be limited. "You and your brother can stay with us, indefinitely, if you'd like. Your brother is welcome to join our coven, and you are welcome to join our family." Carlisle smiled. I was speechless. It was a generous offer. Alice did say something about me staying for a while. She must have seen this coming.

I couldn't leave Dean, but I had a job to do. I could always take trips to do jobs. I doubt Dean would let me out of his sight once he was okay again for a while anyway. I looked at Carlisle. It couldn't hurt. And while I was the only…functioning Winchester, I wanted to make sure that Dean joined a coven that would help him with his thirst problems.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'd love to become a part of your family. And I'm sure my brother will be thankful for your help." I said, the kind words sounding strange out of my mouth.

"Alice and Jasper are going to help Rosalie and Emmett with your brother tonight. I have work, and Esme is coming along. Edward will be here later; Bella is spending time down at the reservation with a friend." I could tell Carlisle was leaving something out, but I didn't press it. He stood up, and I did too. "Welcome to the family, Kayla." He said, before he cautiously stepped forward and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said. He nodded, smiled, and then walked out the door. Before the door could even close behind him, Alice and Jasper were standing in front of me. Alice squealed.

"Alice that was almost something only a dog could hear." I joked, rubbing my left ear. She ignored me and pranced forward, engulfing me in a stone hug. It was crushing me.

"Alice." Jasper warned, smiling.

"Oh, right." She said, letting go before kissing my cheek. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, glancing at my arms to make sure they weren't hurt.

"I'm fine." I breathed, smiling. Jasper walked forward and held out his hand. I gave him mine and he kissed it.

"Welcome to the family." He said. It took a second to gather my thoughts again.

"Jasper, stop trying to charm her." Alice scolded playfully, shoving him a little. Jasper laughed and Alice turned to me. "We're going to go help Rose and Emmett with your brother. We'll be back later."

"Tell him I'm okay." I said. Alice nodded. "And tell him I said I can still kick his ass any time of the day." I added, shakily. She nodded again and smiled before leaving. I sat back down on the couch behind me and stared at the TV screen. The news was on, and they were describing briefly the murders in Seattle. I let my hunter's mind get preoccupied with these. The victims' bodies were never found, and the victims showed no obvious connection to one another. It was mysterious even to me, and I agreed with Alice. It was probably the doing of someone inexperienced.

"Kay?" Someone called from the doorway. I turned, startled, hands in the air ready to fight. It was just Edward. He was smirking slightly at my position. I let my fists drop.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized, gliding up and taking a seat next to me.

"You didn't scare me." I corrected.

"You looked as if you were scared." He noted.

"I was prepared. There's a difference." I said, slightly sad. My brother used to say that every time I scared him.

"You were close." Edward noted. For a second, I wondered what he was talking about until I remembered he could read minds.

"Yeah, me and Dean were real close." I answered.

"But you had another sibling." Edward commented. I wondered why he was so interested.

"His name's Sam. Was Sam. I don't know." I tried to explain. "We were all pretty tight. Me and Sam were probably least close, though."

"It's difficult not knowing how a loved one is fairing." He said.

"Sure as hell is." I said and glanced at the clock. It was eight now. Dean would be waking up soon. I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Considering."

"How long have you been a hunter?" Edward asked. I looked at him.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked, not to be rude. I was just curious.

"What makes you think I am interested at all?" He asked, his eyes playful.

"I sense it. You're not just trying to make conversation." I noted.

"That's a helpful ability. Do you know how it works?" He asked me.

"Nope. I try not to mull over those kinds of things." I answered. Before he could speak again, I answered his question from earlier. "I've been hunting since I was twelve. My brothers have been hunting since they were little though. My dad would never teach me. Dean ended up being the one to do it when Sam moved out to go to college."

"What college?" Edward asked.

"Princeton. Dad hated it. He thought Sam was a traitor. I did too for a while." I answered. Edward whistled.

"Princeton is a big deal. I've always been interested, but the weather has never been to my liking. It sounds like any father would be thrilled to have their son attend, though." Edward commented, looking at me intensely.

"My father only got thrilled after a hunt. That's all he ever wanted for my brothers. And he wanted nothing for me except to be safe. He was so bent after my mother died." I looked back at the TV. Commercials were on, but I stared intently, trying to signal Edward that I did not want to talk anymore. Images of my father's body on the hospital floor and the yellow-eyed demon flooded my mind. I didn't want to think of that anymore.

_Exit light. Enter night. Take my hand, off to never never land._

Metallica sounded through the room. It was Dean. I bounded for the phone and snapped it open so fast it almost broke.

"Dean?" I asked, panicked.

"So, you think you can still kick my ass?" A slightly silkier voice than Dean's answered. But I knew it was still him. I sighed in relief and fell back onto the couch.

"Dean." Was all I could breathe.

"Don't sound too surprised. How weak did you think I was?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean." I answered.

"You sure? No injuries?" He asked, very business-like.

"I'm fine." I answered again. "You?" I held my breath.

"I'm perfect." He said slowly.

"Don't get too big of a head. You might be gorgeous now, but I'm still better looking." I teased quietly.

"I guess now I can beat up more of your boyfriends at a time, then." He retorted. Then he paused. "Have you heard from Sammy?"

"No. I called everyone we had in our contact list. No one's heard from him. Ash offered to send some people out, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Or if he's…turned…I wouldn't want a hunter to turn on us and hurt him." I answered.

"We'll find him, Kay. I have to go, though. I'll call you soon." He said.

"Take care of yourself, Dean." I said.

"Duh. And wait, who's there with you?" He asked. I heard someone mumble something in the background. "Edward?" Dean asked. "Tell him that if anything happens to you, I'll hunt him down myself." He practically growled. Edward chuckled next to me.

"I'll be fine, Dean."

"You better be. I'll talk to you soon." He said.

"Yeah, I'll be near my phone. Bye." I said.

"Bye, Kay." And he hung up.

I barely had time to look at Edward before his cell phone started vibrating. He had it open in an instant.

"Bella?" He asked. I listened in. He was nosey with my conversation, after all. Bella mumbled on the other line, and Edwards brows came together. "I'll be right there, Bella. Stay where you are." He said. She mumbled some more. "No, I won't break the treaty. I'll go to the boundary line and Kay will go the rest of the way." Bella mumbled again. I could tell she was crying by now. "She can handle it. We'll be there soon, Bella. I love you." She mumbled something and then Edward hung up.

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"I need you to pick up Bella from La Push." He stated. He was leaving something out, I could tell.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I can't go to La Push." He answered.

"Why not?" I asked. He disappeared for a moment, and when he returned he had his jacket on, along with another jacket draped over his arm. He extended it to me.

"I have a jacket." I told him.

"It's leather. It will ruin in the rain." He said. I took the jacket from his arm. It must have belonged to Rosalie; it was too big to be Alice's.

"Why can't you go to La Push?" I asked again. He sighed, walking to the door. I followed him.

"Stay here." He said and disappeared. Moments later, a silver Volvo pulled up in front of the porch. I walked down the steps and into the car. We began moving as soon as my door closed. Edward looked furious, now that I had a moment to take it in.

"Why can't you go to La Push?" I persisted. He turned to me, though we were going over ninety now. It scared me a little, but I pushed it away to stare him down.

"Bella went to visit her best friend. He upset her and she wants to go home. I can't get her because he's a werewolf. Vampires and werewolves don't mix well. I'm not allowed on their land." He explained. I was quiet for a moment.

"Why is Bella there, then?" I asked.

"Her ability allows her to function as a human." Edward said.

"I thought Carlisle said she could block things." I remembered.

"Yes. Right now I imagine she is blocking her vampire related abilities, and her scent. Hold on." He said, and held his arm out in front of me. The car screeched for a few seconds as Edward pressed down on the brakes. I slid forward in my seat, despite the seatbelt, and Edward's arm kept me from banging my head against something. I gripped my seat tight, for once not caring about preserving a leather interior, though the thought did flash through my mind. When the car stopped, Edward took his hand down.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Here." He said, and before I knew it, his door was wide open, and my door was being opened. He helped me out of the passenger seat and ran me around the car bridal style before setting me down in the driver seat. "Go straight down this road. Make a left turn at the high school, and follow that road down. Then make the third right turn. It's the second to last house on that street. Bella should be inside, alone." Edward said. I nodded. "Be safe, Kay. You're brother might actually kill me if something were to happen." He smiled softly.

"He would definitely kill you." I said, troubled by the thought, imagining it. Edward chuckled and closed my door. I put my foot to the gas and followed his directions. The scenery looked beautiful, but I could barely see it through the rain in the dark. The houses looked meager, and I thought that La Push must be a happy place to live, wrapped in a community, a family.

The house Bella was in was slightly wider than the rest, with a ramp for a wheelchair in the front. I wanted to be discreet, so instead of blowing the Volvo's horn, I zipped up Rose's jacket, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Inside I heard yelling, but I couldn't make out what was being said. The door swung open suddenly, and a tall tan form was standing in front of the door. He might have been intimidating, if I wasn't used to things one hundred times more grotesque.

"I'm here to pick up Bella." I said, slipping my hands out from my pockets incase I needed to use my ability.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Kay. Who are you?" I asked back.

"I'm Quil." He said, still not opening the door. "I'm afraid you've been included in something out of your hands. Go tell the Cullens that Bella is staying with us."

"Sorry. No. I know exactly what I'm included in, and I'd appreciate it if I could see Bella." I retorted.

"That's not an option." He said, and began to close the innermost door. I reached forward and tore open the screen door, beginning to step inside. He placed his hand on my chest to hold me back. It was quivering slightly, and I sensed that wasn't good.

"Move out of my way. I know she's here." I said. It was true, I sensed that, too. She was in the house somewhere.

"Go back to your bloodsuckers, little girl. Tell them the mutts said hello." He spat out, pushing me back. Swiftly, I raised my hand and pulled his off my chest, turning it so that he spun to avoid breaking it. He was definitely shaking hard now. A growl sounded in the room, it seemed to come from his chest. Now that I looked at him, he looked to be nothing more than a teenager, not a man. Werewolf.

"Quil!" I looked up to see who called the boy whose arm I was twisting. Another two tall tan boys came down from a set of stairs farther into the room. I let go of Quil. He got up and sprinted out of the room.

"Where is Bella?" I asked, looking at the boys coming down the stairs. And then, I couldn't stop staring. The first boy that came down the stairs had an incredibly menacing facial expression. He looked like he wanted to snap someone in half. The second boy to come down the stairs, though, was beautiful. He glided carefully, never looking down. He met my eyes and stopped where he was. His face fell, and a soft, more childlike feature replaced the carefully composed mask he had been wearing. The first boy spoke.

"None of your business. Go home to the leeches." The boy spat.

"Who are you?" The beautiful one asked.

"My name is Kay." I said.

"I'm Jacob. This is Embry." He answered. I couldn't think straight while looking at him, so with an effort I looked down at the ground.

"I need Bella, and I need to go. I don't want any trouble. I just need to get Bella." I said.

"It'd be safer for Bella to stay here." Embry said.

"I'm not leaving without her. And I'll take her if I have to, because I am leaving." I said, frustrated. What was the issue?

I heard Jacob sigh. "Bella? You can come down. Your friend Kay is here to bring you home." He sounded so sad. I wanted to take it back, tell him everything was okay. I looked at him. He looked composed again, but I sensed there was something more.

Bella came prancing down the stairs. She moved past Jacob and Embry and looked at me when she reached me.

"Let's go." She was angry. Even I could tell, and I had only seen her once before.

"No problem." I said, and took one last glance at Jacob—his face was composed again—before I turned and followed her out the door.

In the car, Bella called Edward and soothed him, carefully telling the story but leaving nothing out. I was interested, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind was racing, and I couldn't explain the sadness I felt while I drove farther and farther away from Jacob. When Bella hung up, she looked at me.

"Thanks." She said. "Do you know how to get back to the Cullen's house?" She asked. I nodded, distracted. "Okay. Edward's already there. So we can just head home." She said, looking out the window. I just drove faster.

When we reached the house, I tried my best to clear my mind. Bella pranced to the porch and waited for me there until I was next to her. I was trying my best to clear my mind as I walked inside, up to my room without glancing at Edward or Bella as they hugged each other tightly. I hit my bed hard, and was asleep within a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

That night I dreamed nightmares, again. I dreamed of the vampires who attacked us mostly. Occasionally they flashed yellow eyes at me, reminding me of the fact that they probably were hired, that there was probably something more. I was restless at first. I didn't want to think about any of it, but you can't help what you dream. Looking back on it, I think this is why Jacob showed up for the first time ever in my dreams that night; you can't help what you dream. When he showed up, the vampires left, my brothers got up and left, their torn and bleeding faces replaced with happy grins of approval. The motel room transformed into a field, a meadow maybe, or maybe it was the Impala. I wasn't paying attention. His face was what I could remember, childlike innocence that I wish I had, a vulnerability I wanted to grab onto and love.

Love. That thought was what woke me up. It was only a dream, I had to remind myself. After all, I don't even know Jacob. I had only seen him once for about three minutes. The logical part of me was sure that what I had dreamed of was not even relative. I couldn't possibly have pinpointed his personality already. He might not be anything like my dream-Jacob.

"Kay?" I heard Edward call. Immediately, I tried to clear my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said, briefly wondering if it would be considered rude to yell it out.

"Not rude. Just obnoxious." Edward said as the door opened to my room. I nodded, thinking it over.

"Alice is coming home today with Rosalie. They want to take you shopping. Alice said you didn't have many clothes with you." He explained. I grimaced.

"I wouldn't want waste their time. I have enough clothes for what I need. And I have money to buy more if I need to." I said quickly, trying to get out of the shopping trip.

"Money?" Edward asked, tilting his head and bringing his brows together. "How do you have money? Does hunting pay nowadays?" He was doubtful.

"No, but credit card fraud does. And tricking darts and pool players into thinking you are innocent and easy to beat. That pays too." I admitted. He chuckled. His phone vibrated.

"Excuse me." He said to me before picking up. As quick as the call had begun, it had ended.

"Change of plans," he corrected. "Bella and I will be heading up to help with Dean. Emmett is coming back down here."

"You know, I don't need a babysitter." I said lightly, feeling kind of bad about Emmett being separated from his wife.

"We don't know where that clan is that attacked you. They probably have your scent, though. Who knows what they would have done to you when they were finished with Sam and Dean, Kay." He said this carefully, as if it were the most important thing. Images flashed through my mind, of the vampires bending Sam's legs in ways they shouldn't have gone, of them digging their hands under Dean's skin and licking their fingers. The ones who held me were four males. They had whispered in my ears what they would do to me, and I had crossed my legs feeling exposed though I was clothed, and I had cried out.

I saw Edward flinch.

"Sorry." I told him, sensing that he read from my mind everything that had just flashed through it. His horrified look quickly vanished into a bright smile.

"No fault of your own." He said, keeping his smile in place. I smiled back and shrugged.

"All the same, it must be weird seeing what goes through my head." Despite the disinterested tone I used, I was interested.

"Well, your head is most certainly more exciting than anyone else in this house's." He grinned as he spoke.

"Does that mean you listen in often?" I asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. I had been thinking about Jacob pathetically all night. He shrugged.

"When I have nothing to do, the thoughts filter through. I can't help it. So, why not take advantage of the opportunity to learn about other's viewpoints?" What had started off as a serious remark had quickly turned playful towards the end.

"I think you're just nosey," I corrected. Before he could continue this subject, I said, "But seriously. I don't need a babysitter. I wouldn't want Emmett to have to leave his wife."

"I'm pretty sure they've had enough of each other for one weekend anyway." Edward assured. An image of Emmett, the first time we met, flashed into my thoughts.

"He's not that intimidating, once he's in front of a TV screen." Edward chuckled. "But hey," he added, "you get what you want for a small while; I have to leave now with Bella, and Emmett can't leave where Dean is till we get there. So you'll have about two and a half hours to yourself. Your brother said to secure the house before I left, though."

I nodded. Dean was always thinking of procedures. "I'll need my duffel bag from the Impala." I started towards the door, but Edward disappeared in a flash, reappeared a second later, with a duffel bag in his hand. I took it from him and sat down on my bed.

"So what exactly are you doing?" He asked. I pulled out the salt, one of my favorite knives, and the mixture that Missouri had given us to put on the East, West, North, and South walls of any house we wanted to protect.

"Laying down protection." I answered, grabbing the salt. "Could you grab those, and that bag?" I asked him. He did so easily and followed me to the window I was walking towards. I began to line the window with salt and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Salt?" He asked. "What's the worst thing salt could keep out? We could fight off anything salt could fight off."

I sighed. "It's easier this way."

"If you say so." He leaned casually against each wall in the house while I went around, laying down salt lines. To be thorough, I laid salt down at every window, and every door. Around bedroom doors I carved small symbols into the wood in the least visible places I could. Under the carpets in each of the bedrooms, I drew devil's traps, turning the house into an anti-demon kind of sanctuary. It was a demon's worst nightmare. I hoped Esme wouldn't be too angry.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Edward said, voicing my thoughts.

"It's not just for me." I corrected him, knowing that he thought I feared for only my life.

"We're safe, Kay. You shouldn't fear for us." He said in a voice that might have been soothing.

"Better safe than sorry. Trouble likes to follow my brother and I." I said. "Speaking of which, could you take that bag to him? I'm sure he's out of Missouri's ingredients. He didn't take any with him." I mumbled, positive that Edward thought I was crazy.

"Bella's outside waiting in the car. Do you need anything else?" Edward asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll be glad to get rid of my babysitters for a couple of hours." I said, a faint howling noise sounding from the back of my mind. Edward tipped his head slightly, and at first I thought he heard the wolf from my mind, but then he turned.

"I'll be right there, Bella." He said in a direction over his shoulder. He looked at me, then. "Emmett will be here in about two hours." I nodded. "And by the way, I don't think you're crazy." I rolled my eyes.

_Mind readers are so annoying._ I thought purposely, trying my best to think loudly, although I don't really know how that worked out.

He chuckled as he left, so I'm thinking it worked out pretty well. The door closed behind him, and I heard the faint noise of the Volvo pulling out of the driveway. I was alone. Sighing, I sat down on the living room couch and allowed myself to be as transfixed as possible by the television, though try as I may, I could not get Jacob out of my mind. Nothing satisfied me as I flipped through the channels. In the end, I had chosen a documentary on the moon. It wasn't directly related to Jacob; at least that's what I told myself.

It was ten minutes later, my eyes still glued to the moon's gravitational effect on earth's ocean tides, when I first heard the howling.


	4. Chapter 4

The howling was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. It was so full of longing that I had to sit on my hands so I wouldn't get up. My knees bounced with the effort it took to keep still. The TV might as well have been silent. Before long, I was arming myself with silver knives and bullets. Somewhere inside me I sensed that, if it really were a werewolf outside, the kind of werewolf that came from Forks wouldn't be stopped by a silver bullet or knife. Briefly I wondered if I would even try to stop the wolf if I was confronted by it. Its howls were just so beautiful.

Once I got outside, I expected the urge to find the wolf to soften, but it only intensified. It seemed that the natural earthy smell, and the cold, misty rain, only pulled me farther into the forest around the Cullen's house. …The Cullens. My brother. I had almost forgotten…everything. I was walking towards a wolf. Maybe it wasn't a werewolf, but a wolf. I was letting myself become so obsessed with this Jacob guy that the mere call of a wolf entranced me. I stopped walking, or running rather. The wolf still howled, closer than ever. On the one hand, werewolves were my enemy, more now than ever before what with my brother's new vampire status. On the other hand, this is probably not a werewolf. They're La Push only, after all. It couldn't hurt to entertain my thoughts of Jacob in this moment, after all. Edward wasn't around to embarrass me.

So I kept moving, further into the Forks forest than I'd ever been. Soon, I'd have to start making my way back. Before Emmett came, I'd have to take a shower. No need for him to smell the earth on me and question what I had been doing while he was driving here. But the howling calmed all of my anxieties, and soon it was so close that I could hear the shifting that the animal made when he breathed in for the next howl. I continued through the forest, pushing past branches and heaving my feet through stubborn sapling roots. When I picked up my head to look forward, something huge moved behind the bushes in front of me. The howling picked up again, louder than ever. My breath caught.

Earlier, I couldn't hear the wolf move because I was so close, it was because the wolf was so massive. I'd never seen one that big. I'd never seen any animal that big. My first reaction was to pull out my gun and shoot it dead, but on closer inspection I realized that it wasn't the traditional werewolf. There was no man in this animal, except a few strange facial expressions. The body of this creature was just a large wolf. It wasn't anything like the hideous man-wolves that Sam, Dean, and I had hunted down. This wolf was beautiful, but it was definitely not just a wolf. It was staring at me, and I finally forced my face away from its massive body to look at its face. The wolf was staring at me from under locks of russet fur. I reached forward and it bowed its head. I took that as permission to continue. Lightly, I went to brush his muzzle, but as soon as I made contact, I pulled my hand back. A numbing hot current had passed through my hand, as if the wolf were one thousand degrees hotter than any living thing could ever be. The wolf whimpered.

"You felt that, too?" I asked no one in particular. The wolf started to back up slowly. "Wait. Don't go! It wasn't me. I won't hurt you, I promise." I tried to plead with the animal, knowing he probably couldn't understand what I was saying. But I didn't care much. I strange sadness came over me at the thought of the wolf leaving, and all I could communicate, even if I had wanted to say more, was that I wanted the wolf to stay. But he continued to back into the trees, and I sat down on my legs in defeat, sighing and staring at the ground. What the hell was that? Why was the howling so luring? Why the electric shock? I looked at my hand, checking for demon-made marks. Maybe this was all some sort of track…but if it was, then why did the wolf walk away? Maybe he was going to get…

"Ehem." I jumped at the sound of a throat clearing from behind me. "Excuse me." A deep male voice said. Immediately I was standing up, feet a little more than shoulder width apart, hands in the air, ready to fight if I needed it. Quickly I calculated if it was necessary to take my knife out, sizing up the male as a worthy opponent, but in the end deciding that knives were really messy anyways. I was about to make a move when I noticed his face. Soft, and childlike, his tanned skin.

"Jacob." I said, softer than I should have. The name felt familiar on my lips.

"Hi, Kay." He said, striding over to me as if he'd known me all his life. "How are you?" He asked when he had reached me. We were close, and it was as if I could feel his warmth from where he stood, a foot in front of me. I had the strangest urge to step towards him and close the distance, so I took a step back and straightened myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled like he thought of a joke he wasn't going to tell me.

"Appreciating the forest." He said flatly. It was very clear that he was not here to just appreciate the forest.

"Can't you appreciate the forest closer to La Push. Last I checked this was the Cullen's land. I didn't know you guys got along so well." I said. He raised his eyebrows. "What?" I asked.

"La Push," He began, looking over his shoulder and jabbing in that direction with his thumb, "is three miles that way. I'm barely past the territory line." My breath caught.

"That's impossible. I walked here. I could hear your howling from the Cullen's house. I couldn't have walked that far." I mumbled, my heart thumping because I could sense he wasn't lying. I whipped out my phone. Edward had left at one. I almost dropped the phone when I saw the time.

It was four.

Emmett was home, now, for sure.

Briefly I wondered why no one had called, until I saw the 'no service' sign at the top of my cell.

"Shit." I said, but at the same time, my brain didn't want to believe it. I could not have spent three hours walking through the forest. I mean, I wasn't exactly keeping track of time, the howling was too beautiful to think.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. I looked at him. His body had shifted, so he was almost leaning towards me, but his feet were farther apart, like he was readying himself to be tackled. His face spoke genuine concern.

"I wasn't supposed to leave the house. And now Emmett's home and everyone's probably flipping." I said, running a hand through my hair. "I have to go." I said, ignoring the immense sadness I felt at the thought of leaving. I did know for sure that I didn't want to look at Jacob anymore. I wasn't very used to thinks not being explainable around me, and time spent with Jacob was far from real. I can't believe it's been three hours…

"Wait." He said, and caught my arm as I tried to walk away. A calm spread through me at his touch. I was relaxed in a way I had never known, not waiting for an attack, or a phone call from Bobby or Ash about some demon war. It wasn't a calm like I wanted to sleep, though. It was just that I wanted to breathe. "Don't go." He said, and it was hard to argue.

"I have to. My brother must be worried." I admitted.

"Your brother?" He asked. "Who's your brother?"

"His name's Dean. You've never met him. He's…" I paused. Why was I telling him this? I didn't know him, maybe shouldn't trust him. But even as I thought this, I knew it wasn't true, and I had to keep speaking. "He's a new vampire." I said. Jacob's face fell flat, and I felt pain for it. "The Cullens didn't change him," I quickly corrected what I knew he was thinking, "We were attacked by vampires. My brothers and I." I told him.

He was silent for a moment. Then, "How did that happen?" He asked solemnly.

"Long story." I said, as my heart jumped again. If Emmett came looking for me and found me with Jacob it would be bad. Even Jacob's hand, still closed around my arm, didn't calm that fear.

"I've got time."

"I don't. I have to go." I said, and started walking. Jacob kept up easily at my side. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you home." He said, and my stomach did a flip.

"You can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"I live with the Cullens."

"So?"

"Jacob. Seriously…" I began, but my phone was vibrating. Slowly, Metallica began to replace the forest's sounds. I pulled out the phone and threw it open.

Before I could even say hello, Dean spoke. "Kay?" His new silky voice was fraught with worry.

"I'm here, Dean," I sighed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I felt guilty. The old Dean would have jumped into screaming at me, but I could tell he was more worried than angry, and I knew it was because we had just lost Sam.

"I'm fine." I said, attempting to sound soothing. I looked away from the forest floor and towards Jacob. He stood with his arms crossed, his face composed like the night before. Even though I'd only known him for one day, I could tell he was angry.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean asked, but he only tired.

"I'm lost." I lied. "I was putting down Missouri's ingredients." I said, praying Dean would believe me, though I almost never got lost. It's hard to get lost when you "sense" things so much.

Dean sighed, but I didn't sense he thought I was lying.

"I'm fine, Dean. I'm on my way back now. I just walked really far away from the house." I admitted. A light growl came from Jacob, and I shot him a look. I didn't know how much vampires could hear over the phone.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm headed North to the house." I said.

"She's headed North to the house." I heard Dean repeat. Then a little louder he said, "Emmett's coming to get you." I froze.

"I'm fine, Dean." I said.

"Stay where you are. Emmett will be there soon." He ignored what I had said.

"Dean. I'm fine." I said again. The last thing I wanted was Emmett coming my way.

"Kay, this is an order," Dean took my hand. Jacob took my hand, forcing me to take a breath. "Stay where you are."

"Fine." I gave in.

"He'll be there soon." Dean said, and his silky voice was strained. I could tell he needed to get off the phone.

"I'm okay, Dean. I have a gun with me, if it helps." I said, though my abilities were more effective than a gun.

"It does. I'll talk to you soon, Kay."

"Take care." I said, and then we hung up. Jacob squeezed my hand, and when I looked at him, it hit me how close he actually was. I could feel his breath on my face. He was much bigger than I was, and his smell was the most refreshing thing I had ever smelt. He raised his free hand and placed it on the small of my back, pulling me in slightly to him.

"You have to go." I whispered, wondering why the atmosphere was so intense.

"I know." He sounded pained. "Take care of yourself, okay? I don't know when I'll be able to see you next." His brows came together. I reached up with my free hand cautiously to his face. Under my touch, he shivered, and moved his hand from my back to cover my hand on his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in, before he kissed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I was too mesmerized to think of anything but how calm I felt. I had never been that relieved in my life, and it hurt to think of him leaving.

"I'll be okay. You take care, too." I said, thinking of how vulnerable he looked in his human form compared to as a wolf. He chuckled.

"I'll be fine." He was composed again, and the moment was gone. I took my hand out of his and walked away to a tree stump a couple of feet ahead. With an effort I tore my gaze from him and looked at the ground as I sat on the tree stump.

"I'll see you soon," He whispered, even though he had said he didn't know when he'd see me again before, while I avoided meeting his eyes. There was no noise for a couple of minutes, but when I looked up, I was alone. I sighed.

What just happened? I had never felt that calm before. Not even hunting made me that anxious, made my stomach feel that way, made my breath catch. I didn't even know him… It wasn't normal, that much I knew. I needed to find out what happened. It wasn't sitting well with me that I didn't know.

Five minutes of obsessing later, I heard shuffling in the bushes. Emmett stepped forward, his eyes dark and his movements rough…well, gracefully rough. He was angry. I could say that, at least. Angry must have been the mood of the day. He didn't say anything at first, and I stood up and walked to him.

"You had everyone worried." He said, finally.

"Sorry. I was laying down protection." I said, eying him, praying he didn't smell Jacob. My abilities kicked in a moment later, he smelled something.

"Let's go." He said and moved towards me.

"I can walk." I said, taking a step back. Maybe Emmett didn't know the smell was coming from me.

"If I let you walk we won't get back to the house till seven." He reasoned. I took another step back.

"I'd rather get back at seven. No offense." I said. He sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Kay. Come on, I won't hurt you. We carry Bella all the time and she hardly ever gets sick anymore." He said, as if that would have been comforting if that were my problem.

"No." I said and started walking. In a flash I was off my feet, hanging in the air bridal style. Out of reflex, I threw my arm around his neck. There was a moment when all that happened was us staring at each other. Then his nose wrinkled. I closed my eyes.

"Did you meet someone here?" He asked. Quickly I racked my brain for a solution…and then it was obvious. I knew for a fact, or at least I was hoping, that Edward hadn't told anyone I'd been to La Push or even knew about the werewolves. Edward wouldn't risk my brother finding out…

"No." I said, lying through my teeth.

"I know you're lying." He said, putting me down, but not letting go of my shoulders.

"I heard howling." I admitted. "It sounded like the animal was in pain. I came out to check it out, and I got lost." I said, but then quickly switched up my approach. "Please don't tell Dean. He'll just worry. It was a stupid thing to do. He'll just think I can't handle myself. Please don't tell." I said quickly, and this was all true, so it was convincing enough.

Emmett sighed and picked me up again.

"You'll have to take an outdoor shower. You smell like dog." He said before he began running, and the world became a blur.


	5. Chapter 5

I had thought he was joking, but Emmett actually, legitimately made me shower outside. (Albeit, it was a nice outdoor shower, but still.) I towel dried my hair as I walked back into the living room.

"Hey Emmett," I said in a normal voice, though he wasn't in the living room. "Is there like a pizza or burger place I can go to pick up some food?"

"You're not going anywhere." I recognized the voice too quickly for it to frighten me: Alice. I turned around slowly; she sounded pissed.

"I'm hungry," I said smoothly. Jacob flashed across my mind. I actually was hungry, but if I could just get out alone…

"Not going to happen," this time it was Edward. He had suddenly appeared beside Alice.

I froze, caught in the act. But I continued to lie, hoping it wasn't true.

"What's the problem?"

"The problem?" Alice said, her voice raised. "The problem is that I can't _see_ werewolves, Kayla. That's the problem."

"I don't understand."

"Yesterday I was getting five visions an hour about your future. Your future with your brother, with our family. And today—" I interrupted her.

"I disappeared." I was stunned. "I'm so sorry I worried you. I didn't know," I told her. She sighed. Edward was stoic at her side, expressionless.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's burning the clothes you were wearing today; they smelled too strongly to bring them in the house to wash," Edward said.

"You're manipulating me out of outfits. I'm not going shopping with you," I said this last part to Alice.

"This is serious," Emmett said from behind me. I jumped.

"Stop doing that," I told him.

"Why were you meeting with the werewolves today?" Edward asked. His voice was in the same curious tone it had been in earlier.

"I…I wasn't."

"Oh, so you wondered into the woods. Six miles into the woods. And the werewolves were following you." Alice.

"I must have smelled suspicious to them. Human with just a hint of Cullen."

"So suspicious that they had to get real close. And breathe on you." Emmett.

The room became silent.

Then, I gave up. "What's happening?" I asked them, taking a deep breath. I can handle a lot of things. I'm a strong woman. Demons attacking me and my brothers: no problem. One of my brothers missing: hard, but still bearable. Romantic drama: piece of cake. Dean turning into a vampire: certainly new, but it's bittersweet. But all of them at once? My head was spinning.

"La Push werewolves are different than normal werewolves. They do something called imprinting. It's when they see someone they think they would enjoy the company of and they manipulate emotions to draw the person to them. If you stay away from La Push and the werewolves the feeling will go away," Edward said.

"Edward," Alice snapped at him.

"You're lying," I told him. Emmett sighed and sat down.

"I'm not," he told me, and he sounded honest. But my abilities were turning my nerves into electric wires through my body. I needed Jacob's calm so badly all of the sudden.

"She deserves to know," Emmett said.

I whipped around. "Tell me," I pleaded to him. He turned his gaze to me—previously it had been fixed to the TV—and sighed again.

"Her brother will kill us," Edward warned.

"He doesn't have to know," Emmett said. "Not yet." And then he turned to me. "Imprinting is when you meet your soul mate." And he threw in a wink at the end of his sentence. My knees buckled and I fell onto the couch next to him. He patted me on the leg. "It could have been worse."

"Yeah. Maybe it's not that bad," Alice said, nodding to Edward. "Who is it, Kayla?"

"Are you sure this is what's happening? Are you positive?" I asked, locking eyes with Edward. He nodded once.

"Kayla, tell me who it is," Alice said. I looked at my hands.

"It's Jacob Black," Edward answered for me. My hands tightened; my breath hitched. I knew his last name now. And then I cleared that stalker-ish thought from my head.

"Oh. Well, then… yeah, it's pretty bad," Alice answered.

"These next few months are going to be entertaining," said Emmett as he leaned back and grabbed the remote on the table next to him.

I turned back to Edward. "Does this happen often? I thought you said werewolves were bad…they're not real werewolves, though, are they?"

"You saw one? As a wolf?" Alice asked, disbelief thick as acrylic paint coloring her voice.

"Yes. I heard Jacob howling from the house after Edward left. That's why I was out there. I wasn't wondering aimlessly; I just had to find the source of the howling. I had to."

Alice sighed and sat down next to Emmett, defeated.

"No." This word came from Edward. He was staring defiantly at Alice and Emmett. They looked back at him and he shook his head once more. "No," he repeated.

"No what?" I asked.

"We should talk to Sam, the alpha werewolf from Jacob's pack," Alice said. "Carlisle can talk to him. We can work something out. You're going to need to see each other soon."

"With her brother a newborn?" Edward exclaimed. "No way, Alice."

"We should just reverse it," I said. Edward scoffed.

"Sure, just let me get out my time machine," he answered grimly. "You've already seen him. There's nothing we can do that I know of."

"It doesn't work like that," Emmett said suddenly. I thought he was talking to me, but when I looked over at him he was talking to Edward. "It's not like she saw him and then they were soul mates. They were soul mates before they saw each other, and if they hadn't seen each other they would have been lacking that their whole lives."

"Romantic," Edward mocked.

"It's what I get for watching so much TV—Lifetime is so hard to stay away from when there's nothing on."

"Now she's hyperventilating," Alice said. Who was she talking about?

Oh, right. Me.

"Breathe," she advised. I tried.

"Let's get some air," Edward said, and he was at my side in a blink, leading me by the elbow out of the house and into a car. "We'll get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry; I hope you're not either," I told him. He smiled.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"I need…" I couldn't think straight.

"Slow down," he soothed.

"I need…Sammy. I need to see my brother is okay. And I need to talk to my dad and ask what he thinks… I need to have Dean hate Jacob because he's the boy I like and not because he's a werewolf."

"I'm sorry none of those things are possible. But if there is something possible that will make you feel better, just say the word," he said, and the instant he finished speaking, I knew what I needed. I looked at him. He must have known what I was thinking; his face was almost daring me to say it.

"I need Jacob." I tried my hardest to think about the calm I felt earlier that day.

"Your brother will murder all of us. Do you really wish carnage that terrible?"

"He'll never know. Leave me at the border, I'll get to Jacob's myself. No one else is going to come back until tomorrow. I'll be back by then, I promise. And if Dean calls, I'll answer the phone," I pleaded.

"What if he asks for one of us?"

"I'll tell him you're out patrolling, and that I suggested it."

My abilities told me to keep going.

"Aren't I, like, your sister now or something?" I asked him.

"All the more reason to keep you away from teenage boys," he told me.

"If you want to be _that _kind of brother," I said. My abilities screamed for that extra step, so I took it: "Sammy was the other kind of brother. The kind that supported my happiness, no matter what. You think that's going to be Emmett, Jasper, or you?" He sighed.

"You're going to die and then my infinite life will come to a halting stop: Dean's going to murder me. Mangy, idiotic pups," he muttered, but he took the turn that put us on the road to the reservation anyway.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"How are you going to get to his house from the line?" he asked.

"I'll start walking," then, at the look on his face, "I won't be cold. And I'll wait for him to notice I'm there."

"You think that will work?" he asked.

"My abilities are telling me definitely, yes." I answered, and in addition to the normal reactions my body had because of my ability, I felt the strangest thing: a flutter in my stomach, a skipped beat in my heart.


End file.
